A Fluffy New Years
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Kagome has gone home to her time. Inuyasha follows her. Some things are said between each other five minutes before midnight. InuKag HAPPY NEW YEAR


NEW ONE-SHOT

Hey everybody. Drama Kagome here. I'd thought I'd write a little Fluffy New Year fic. I hope you like it. Happy New Year.

**Disclaimer: **I, Drama Kagome do not own Inuyasha. I am not that smart to come up with him.

On wiss ze New Year's Party........

......................

**A Fluffy New Year's**

......................

"C'mon Inuyasha," The miko Kagome started, pouting at the half-demon, "Let me go home for New Years, please?" She clasped her hands as if in prayer, with the puppy dog pout on her face. The half-demon Inuyasha grumbled.

"No way in Hell wench!" He told her. "We've only started looking for the jewel shards again. And we haven't even found a single shard yet."

"But Inuyasha," She pleaded, "It's New Years and I told my mom I would be home for it."

"No you ain't leaving. And thats final!" He stated, sitting crossed-legged on the ground with his sword, Tetsusaiga, leaning against his chest. While the miko stood in front of him, arms crossed across her chest, giving him glares.

"Inuyasha," Started the monk Miroku, "Maybe you should let her go home for a while. I mean after the battle that we had yesterday, she must be really exuasted. She earns to go home to celebrate this New Years thing that she has in her time. And we could all use a break."

(The day before)

It was a bright sunny afternoon and the gang was all set up for theor mid-day meal. Ramen. When all of a sudden the half-demon, Inuyasha and the monk, Miroku stood up. Their gazes towards the forest that was all around them.

"So you sense the demonic aura too Inuyasha?" The monk asked him. The half-demon placed his hand on the handle of his sword.

He nodded, "Yep sure do. And it seems like its strong." He told them, "Prepare your selves we got a battle on our hands."

The gang got their weapons ready. The demon-slayer Sango got her giant boomerang. The miko Kagome got her bow and arrows. The fox demon child Shippo jumped up on Kagome's shoulder. The two tailed cat demon Kirara changed into her demonic form next to her master, Sango. Inuyasha pulled out his sword from it's sheathe. Miroku readied his staff in front of him.

Suddenly a large green one eyed demon came into their view. It had five arms and three legs. It stalked towards them slowly, as if preparing himself mentally for the fight, looking over each member and their specialties. He noticed something odd about one member of the group that was dressed in a green sailors uniform. He looked closer st her and noticed she had something glowing around her neck.

He instanly knew what it was.

The Sacred Jewel shards.

"You priestess," He said pointing at Kagome, "Hand over the Sacred Jewel shards." Kagome hand instantly flew to the spot where the shards were.

Inuyasha jumped in front of her. "No way in Hell we're handing the jewel shards over to you."

"Give me the jewel shards and I shall spares your lives." He demanded, looking serious.

"As if you could kill us, you weakling." Inuyasah retorted.

"We shall see about that now won't we." The demon started walking to them. The gang got into their fighting postions around Inuyasha and Kagome.

"So you won't give up without a fight won't you?" Inuyasha asked, raising his sword alittle higher.

"I need the jewel shards to make me stronger, so I will take them if by force if I have to." He told them, taking two steps at a time.

"Well I hope you have a fun time with that." Inuyasha walked forward.

"This is the last time I'm going to say this, Hand over the jewel shards or die!" The demon took a couple more steps.

"Like I said, No way in hell." Inuyasha ran towards him and swung his sword down in the middle of the demon, spliting him in half. "Like that demon could defeat me."

But the demon regenerated and pulled himself back together.

"Inuyasha watch out!" Kagome called, pointing to the demon that was beside Inuyasha unnoticed by him.

(End of Flashback)

In the end-after a thousand slices, hits, spritual scrolls, and an arrow from Kagome-the demon was destoryed by Kagome's arrows.

Finally Inuyasha gave in, "Fine you can go home, but I'm going with you."

Kagome thought it over for a minute.

"Alright fine you can come." She told him, "But I want no trouble from you. Got it?"

"Yeah Yeah." He told her, pulliung her by the arm towards the well. "C'mon lets go already. See ya guys."

"Bye guys. Happy New Year." Kagome yelled as she was getting pulled by the angry half demon. "Okay Inuyasha you can stop pulling me now." Inuyasha immediatly let go of her arm. She began walking in her own next to Inuyasha.

When the well came in sight Kagome broke into a run. "Hurry up Inuyasha!" She shouted while she was running. When she was about two feet from the well, tripped on a branch that was lying on the ground. She heard something pop in her ankle. When she fell she hit her head on the lip of well. (ouch) She screamed out of pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, running towards her. He gently rolled her onto her back when he came by her. "Are you alright?" His face full of concern and worry.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied. Blood was running down her head from the cut she got when her head hit the well. "But I think my ankle is broken."

"Might be and your head is bleeding." Inuyasha replied while picking her up bridal style. "We better go get that fixed."

Kagome reached her hand up to her head and felt something warm. She brought it back down and sure enough her finger tips were red. Everything was getting fuzzy just then.

"Just take me home and I can get it looked at by my mom." Kagome simply told him. He nodded then jumped into the well.

(Close to Midnight)

After Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at Kagome's time, her mom cleaned up her wound and put her ankle in a bracer to keep it still. Inuyasha wouldn't put Kagome down, not even for a minute. So while Kagome's mom was bandaging Kagome up, she was in Inuyasha's arms the entire time.

It was getting close to midnight and Inuyasha still hadn't let her go yet.

"Inuyasha can you let me walk around for a while? I want to get some air...whoa" Kagome exclaimed. In a instant Inuyasha was outside on top of the house. The sky was clear and filled with stars and a cresent moon. It was breath taking.

"Better?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded her head. "Its wonderful."

"Five minutes till New Years!" They heard Souta yell from on the ground.

"What do want for New Years Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, snuggling into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha tightend his arm that was around her waist.

_"I'll tell her now. It's my only chance."_ Inuyasha thought.

"Three minutes!"

"I want to spend it with somebody I love." Inuyasha calmly said.

"And who's that?" Kagome asked.

"Two minutes!"

"Somebody who holds my heart. Somebody who has the power to tame my wild side."

"One minute!"

"Who is she? Do I know her?" Kagome asked, looking up at Inuyasha. He was looking down at her also.

"Ten!"

"You should know her."

"Nine!"

"Kikyo?"

"Eight!"

"Nope."

"Seven!"

"Really?"

"Six!"

"Yep."

"Five!"

"Sango?"

"Four!"

"She's taken by Miroku."

"Three!"

"Who is it?

"Two!"

"You." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. She gasped in surprise, the kissed him back.

"Happy New Year!"

_"If this is a dream I do NOT want to wake up from it." _Kagome thought.

Finally they had to take a break to get some air.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha told her, a large smile on his face.

"I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome replied with a huge smile on her face.

They kissed again.

End

Yay that was so cute. I'm sorry I didn't post it before midnight. I get distracted really easy. Oh well. R&R

Happy New Year 2009!


End file.
